


How May I Serve You, Kaneki-sama?

by ShatteredPrism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bottom!Tsukiyama, Clothed Sex, Day 4: Bondage/Kinky, Grinding, Loud Sex, M/M, NSFW, Penetration, Rough Sex, Smut, Written For Shuuneki Smut Week, biting kink, blowjob, collar and leash, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredPrism/pseuds/ShatteredPrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.:Written for Shuuneki Smut Week on Tumblr:.</p><p>Day 4: Bondage/Kinky.... Tsukiyama receives a packaged outfit from his mother and he tries it on, and what a turn on it becomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How May I Serve You, Kaneki-sama?

**Author's Note:**

> We're late on getting these smut days out, lol. But we hope you enjoy this one! ;)

When he first saw the box with his name written on it in fancy, curling script, Tsukiyama had been ecstatic. It had been such a long time since he'd last received a package from his mother! The ghoul had been giddy with curiosity, desperate to know what was contained inside the box.

Now, five minutes later, Tsukiyama wished he never opened it.

A fierce blush dusted his cheeks as he held up a black maid's outfit, complete with white apron and headband, from the box. A letter from his mother sat open beside it on the floor asking for the unthinkable: she wanted feedback.

 _Really? Did you really have to do this to me? ME. Your only son?_ Tsukiyama pouted to himself — he was alone in his room and everyone was gone from the house, out on errands.

He let out a reluctant noise as he examined the outfit critically. The way it was designed was indeed very like his mom — nearly _parfait._ But the length... Oh my.

Tsukiyama decided he might as well try it on — so he could follow through with giving his mother feedback. He just wished she would actually send him _men_ clothing.

Tsukiyama discarded his clothes quickly and tentatively stepped into the outfit, pulling it up over his long legs and fitting it over his shoulders. It was tight in the hip area (but honestly that was to be expected) and loose everywhere else, especially in his lower regions... It was surprisingly comfortable, and when he spun the skirt flew up like American starlet Marilyn Monroe.

Tsukiyama moved in front of the full length mirror hanging from his closet door and flushed darkly.

He looked... He looked like a stunning damsel! He was quite in shock as he looked at himself. The neckline was low, and especially low on him because of his flat chest. The white bit of fluff in the breast region puffed out slightly to make the breast size seem larger — so now, interestedly enough, Tsukiyama appeared to have some cleavage going. It was odd, and definitely different.

The sleeves rounded around his shoulders and also puffed out slightly, making him seem a tad... feminine? Well, besides his muscled arms of course... The black fabric was somewhat loose on his torso until it stretched over his hips and the skirt flared out. But the skirt.... was incredibly short.

Too short, in fact. It barely covered up his nether regions at all! What was his mother thinking?!

The best thing about it was the fabric was incredibly soft and comfortable... And, oh! Tsukiyama almost forgot the headpiece. And... black stockings?

Shaking his head at his mother's thinking, he put those on and admired his form once again in the mirror.

Hm, this actually wasn't bad. Dare he say, he actually looked good in it?

The skirt was still way too short though.

Tsukiyama spun in little circles around and around, checking out the way the skirt flared out around him, and ended up flashing himself several times. Just what was this piece designed for?! It couldn't be for the workplace, the outfit was simply too... _suggestive._

Before he could think more on it, he heard footsteps in the hallway outside his door. Oh... Someone was home already? They said they would be out till this evening!

Tsukiyama was just about to start taking off the outfit when he heard a knocking sound, and then the sound of his not-so shut door opening. He thought he closed it properly!

"Tsukiyama-san your door was ope—" Whoever came in stumbled over his words and held their breath. Tsukiyama sniffed the air and stiffened as a familiar, most _magnifique_ scent hit his nose. 

No, oh no! Of all the people...

Tsukiyama ever so slowly turned around, meeting Kaneki's wide eyed stare. "K-Kaneki-kun! I wasn't e-expecting you for another...while..." And to be caught in a maid's costume to top it off!

Kaneki blinked once, twice.... "What are you wearing?" he asked incredulously, completely taken off-guard.

Tsukiyama's face was red, and for once he just wanted to hide... "I can explain."

Kaneki continued to stare incredulously at him. "Please, do."

"U-Um..." Tsukiyama kneaded the hem of the skirt. "My maman sent this in order to get feedback on it and ah..." Tsukiyama ducked his head as his shoulders shook with embarrassment. He'd never wanted to disappear so badly before! Meekly he finished quickly, " _Itriediton._ "

Kaneki raised a delicate brow. It took him a bit, but then he understood what Tsukiyama said... And he couldn't help it.

He laughed.

It was something he just couldn't hold back, and with Tsukiyama acting all embarrassed just made it all the more funny to the half-ghoul.

Tsukiyama was now the one in shock. He watched the one he loved oh so very much be wracked with peals of laughter, and it was beautiful symphony to his ears! He found himself grinning at watching and hearing the laughter fall from his Kaneki-kun — something so incredibly rare he treated it as a monumental moment.

Kaneki wiped the tears from his eyes and let the last few laughs in his system die off — before he promptly looked at Tsukiyama and the laughs started all over again.

Tsukiyama touched his chin as he watched the boy laugh. This tremolo in his chest... It beat and sung with every syllable that pierced the air. He committed the sound to memory the best he could and was loathe for the change Kaneki would stop.

"Your laugh is beautiful, mon cheri." Tsukiyama told him quietly.

Kaneki finished laughing before he uttered out, "S-Shut up." It's been so long since he's laughed like that, he was a bit out of breath.

Tsukiyama smiled more, taking a step closer to the white-haired boy. "But it's true. I would never lie to you."

"My laugh is not." Kaneki wiped his eyes as he calmed down and shook his head at the approaching ghoul. "I can't take you seriously in that thing."

"Oh? Then..." Tsukiyama trailed off as his thoughts caught up to him and he blushed slightly.

Kaneki raised a brow. "What?" he mused as the ghoul stopped before him.

"How about you..." Tsukiyama ducked his head as his blush spread, his voice growing quieter. "How about you take it off?"

Kaneki's eyes widened significantly.

"You know since..." Tsukiyama's blush reddened and spread to his ears when he got no reply, and he started squirming. The ghoul took in a deep breath and looked up through his long lashes, eyes beginning to cloud with desire. "I never did shut up like you ordered me to."

 _Oh._ Kaneki was suddenly seeing this blushing Tsukiyama in a new light. His gaze swept the ghoul from top to bottom, and he easily saw how short the skirt was. And did the bust size give the ghoul cleavage?

He licked his lips and took the extra step to bring their bodies almost flush together. His hand went out to trace along a bare thigh. "I don't know... I'm really enjoying the sight of you like this." Kaneki couldn't help but leer at him, his voice husky as he stared into purple eyes.

The drop in Kaneki's voice made fire shoot straight to his groin, and Tsukiyama shivered in delight. He didn't expect that to work, but needless to say he was excited that it did.

"Are you now?" Tsukiyama coyly replied, placing his hand on Kaneki's chest. "Would you like to do more than just ogle, _Kaneki-sama?_ "

Kaneki raised a brow, but smirked. Roleplay, huh? "I would love to do a lot to you... But first, how about you serve me?"

Serve him, eh? Tsukiyama's lips quirked into a smirk and he lifted his skirts in a slight curtsy, making sure to keep "things" out of Kaneki's sight... for now. "Oui. What do you require, Kaneki-sama?"

There was so much going through Kaneki's head that he just pulled one out. "I would like a kiss."

Tsukiyama was more than eager to comply to Kaneki's wishes, and it showed in the quirky grin that stretched across his lips. "As you wish, maître~ (master)" The ghoul pressed himself firmly against Kaneki's chest and, rubbing his palm over one pectoral, descended upon Kaneki's lips in an open-mouth kiss.

Kaneki moaned and gripped Tsukiyama by the hair — being careful to avoid messing up the headpiece — to pull him closer as their kissing evolved into french kissing when the half-ghoul's tongue wandered into Tsukiyama's open mouth.

Tsukiyama gripped Kaneki's shirt with both hands as he ran his own tongue along the side of Kaneki's then playfully licked the roof of his mouth, eliciting another moan from the half ghoul. The ghoul ghosted one hand to Kaneki's hip, squeezing it.

Kaneki's hand went down to the one gripping his hip and he squeezed the hand. He moved his tongue against Tsukiyama's and ran it teasingly around the ghoul's teeth before he pulled back.

The half-ghoul bit down on Tsukiyama's plump bottom lip, and the slight pain had Tsukiyama gazing at him instantly. They both panted for air and Kaneki guided the older man toward the bed where he sat.

Kaneki patted his lap as Tsukiyama stood in front of him. "Straddle me."

Tsukiyama leisurely put one knee on the bed and crawled into his lap, sitting as close as he could to Kaneki's chest. From under his skirts Tsukiyama could feel Kaneki's growing arousal and sneakily shifted into it, and the ghoul nearly moaned at the pleasure it struck him with. He leaned forward, lips close to Kaneki's, and licked his lips. "What would you like next?"

Kaneki bucked up, causing the both of them to moan. Instead of replying, he gripped Tsukiyama's hair and twisted his face to the side as he devoured those lips again. He continued to buck up as he felt Tsukiyama grind down on him. Kaneki's other hand smoothed down the soft fabric of Tsukiyama's back slowly, moving downwards...

They broke apart briefly to catch their breath, their lips connected by a thin string of drool between their tongues. Tsukiyama panted a few breaths then dove right back in, gripping Kaneki's hair with one hand and rubbing his shoulder with the other. A moaned gasp was lost when their members brushed through the clothing, and as Kaneki's hand moved downward Tsukiyama curved his back, pushing their chests together and shivering as the path became more sensitive.

"Kaneki-sama..." Tsukiyama moaned out between kisses.

"So eager..." Kaneki breathed harshly in between kisses and his hand moved down the skirt to settle on the raised rump and Kaneki squeezed it through the fabric. "What am I going to do with you?" Kaneki spoke in a teasing manner, tilting his head to the side as he smiled at Tsukiyama's flustered expression.

Tsukiyama raised his backside into Kaneki's hand with a soundless groan and panted, trying to think through the haze clouding his mind. He played with the little hairs on the nape of Kaneki's neck as he bit his lip, tugging it between his teeth with a seductive look in his purple eyes. His voice lowered as he said, "Whatever you want."

Kaneki really was getting turned on by this. Tsukiyama was too much sometimes. His eyes watched whenever those pearly white teeth let go of the plump bottom lip and he dove in to savor it. Sucking at it harshly, he listened to the ghoul moan and felt him writhe on his lap. His hand squeezed more of the handful it had and Kaneki looked at him with approval. "Very good, but first..."

Here he leaned into Tsukiyama's ear. "I want you to demonstrate how you would please me."

Tsukiyama shivered and took in a deep breath. Demonstrate? More like which idea of his should he pick?!

"Well, that all depends on one key thing..." Tsukiyama kept their lips a lips' breadth apart, eyelashes lowering flirtatiously as he cupped and squeezed the hardening member beneath him. Kaneki stiffened, and Tsukiyama licked his lips. He whispered, "If I am to show you what I can do, would you like me to take my time, or get straight to the point?

Kaneki growled, suddenly latching his teeth onto an earlobe. "How about you put that pretty little mouth to work and I'll be sure to mess you up the way we both enjoy..." he trailed off to Tsukiyama's imagining.

He choked as pleasure struck him like lightning and anticipation built in his gut like a coiling furnace. Tsukiyama nodded breathlessly and immediately took to Kaneki's throat, planting long, hot kisses down the skin. He palmed and grasped the thick length in his hand before digging underneath Kaneki's shorts to further touch Kaneki's arousal.

Kaneki moaned when he felt Tsukiyama's hand firmly grasp him and his neck tingled and grew sensitive as the ghoul continued to suck and lick at him. His hand went below the ruffles of the skirt to grasp a firm buttcheek.

Tsukiyama pushed back into the hand on him, keeping a moan from escaping as he continued to kiss Kaneki's body hard. His other hand lifted up the shirt — surprised to remember Kaneki hadn't worn his bodysuit, but happy regardless — and Tsukiyama's lips jumped from the collarbone to an already hardening nub, and began repeating what he did to Kaneki's neck on his chest.

He lowered Kaneki's shorts somewhat with his wrist and stroked the flesh.

Kaneki was quickly coming undone by the teasing the ghoul was giving him. "Shuu..." he gasped as Tsukiyama started thumbing the slit. He quickly put a hand behind his back so he wouldn't fall back if the pleasure became too much.

Once satisfied with the slick wetness of one hardened peak, Tsukiyama started on the other and began to pump Kaneki for all he was worth. The gasps and moans coming from Kaneki were driving Tsukiyama crazy — he had to finish this "demonstration" before something happened on his end.

He backed off Kaneki's lap to spread and kneel between his knees. Without a second thought Tsukiyama took the hardened flesh in his mouth and gave it a hard suck.

Kaneki's eyes widened as he moaned and his free hand instantly went to the back of Tsukiyama's head where his fingers curled into purple strands to get a tighter grip. He was already feeling hot from the sensations before, and now the pleasure spread throughout him from his groin as it spiked with every moan and suck on his length.

Tsukiyama had his hands hooked around the crooks of Kaneki's knees, keeping them apart as he licked and sucked the shaft in varying strengths. He started a faster pace and looked up briefly to see Kaneki's reactions, and got flustered from the look of euphoria on his face. 

Kaneki panted in between moans and his hips started bucking up into that talented mouth. He gripped Tsukiyama's hair tighter and the action brought out a moan from the ghoul.

As he was a ghoul, Tsukiyama had no real gag reflex, so Kaneki's bucking hips didn't affect him that much at all (other than increase his own arousal downstairs, if that was even possible at this point). He stroked the underside of the shaft with one finger and then played with the sac.

Kaneki gasped and his back arched slightly as the pleasure was taking its toll. He gazed down at the man sucking him off, and just seeing Tsukiyama dressed like he was and being so passionate—

"Close." Was all he could utter as his hips moved more up into that hot cavern.

Hearing that made Tsukiyama grin. He again licked the head, then slowly ran it up the slit — lapping up precum — before circling his tongue around the member itself. The ghoul stroked the sensitive skin behind the sac, then ran his hands to the junction of his inner thighs, before going an even faster pace against those bucking hips. Soon, it had to be soon. 

"Shuu, _Shuu!_ " Kaneki called out as he shoved the ghoul's head further down his length. His other arm moved to join the hand in Tsukiyama's hair and Kaneki fell back onto the bed — his legs wrapping behind Tsukiyama's shoulders. It was too much, and he moaned even more, thankful that no one else was home at the moment.

Hearing his name being chanted like that was nearly enough to put Tsukiyama in a frenzy, it was such a turn on. He used his lips to massage the hard flesh as he bobbed faster on the length, and even went so far as to start sucking on it every other time he pulled away from the base. His hands grabbed the top of Kaneki's thighs and Tsukiyama took Kaneki all the way to the back of his throat.

When Kaneki felt himself hit the back of the ghoul's throat, he instantly bucked into it until he released while half-saying Tsukiyama's name.

Tsukiyama greedily swallowed his lover's essence and kept some of the cum in his mouth as he moaned around the hard length. He almost had an orgasm at the sheer refined _taste_ of his Kaneki on his tongue, and he regretfully swallowed.

Tsukiyama pulled back from the member when Kaneki finished his release and used his thumb to wipe off the cum dribbling down his chin. He proceeded to lick it off, choosing to look up at Kaneki's flushed face as he did. 

Kaneki had raised up when he released and saw the sight. Even as he was recovering from the orgasm, he shuddered at the lewd sight and licked his lips.

The half-ghoul raised up further to grasp Tsukiyama by the puffed up sleeves on his shoulders. He managed to lift the man enough to throw him up on the bed, causing the large bed to bounce harshly.

Tsukiyama gasped and looked up at Kaneki with wide purple eyes, cheeks flushed pink, as the bed's bouncing slowed to a stop. The half ghoul had climbed over him and was staring at him. Tsukiyama returned Kaneki's gaze with a heated one of his own, eyes so dark they were borderline bedroom eyes. 

Kaneki looked away from that gaze as he felt aroused once more and started trailing a hand down Tsukiyama's outfit, feeling the muscles underneath the soft black fabric. "This looks good on you," he mentioned.

Tsukiyama shivered against the moving hand and squeezed his legs together in an attempt to fight off the urges coming from Kaneki's touch. He mumbled, "Ah, merci beaucoup (thank you very much)." And shyly tugged his lip between his teeth. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so flustered all of a sudden, but he figured it had to do with being in the outfit — _and_ with Kaneki complimenting him the way he was. 

Right when Kaneki was about to make contact with the straining erection under the skirt, he skipped over it and his hand slid down a stocking-clad leg. Kaneki smiled at the sight of them. "And these, these look good too." His hand smoothed all the way down the black fabric until he reached Tsukiyama's foot and he gently massaged it.

Tsukiyama let out a high whine when his throbbing problem didn't get to be touched and he quickly covered his mouth to keep another at bay. He continued to shift his legs and pushed his foot against Kaneki's talented fingers. 

Kaneki chuckled when he heard the sounds coming from the needy ghoul. He decided to scale back up and used his knees to spread Tsukiyama's legs. After hearing his breathing hitch, Kaneki's hand went under the skirt and was met with bare flesh underneath and he grinned.

His grey eyes turned up to look at Tsukiyama like he was in trouble. "Not wearing anything underneath? You're ruining the skirt, _Shuu._ " He stressed his name as he spoke in a huskier tone than usual, his fingers tracing around the weeping member.

Tsukiyama didn't know he could get any hotter, but Kaneki's husky voice was doing things to him he didn't think could be even possible. He panted soundlessly, trying to take in deep breaths but only making enough air to unleash a moan when Kaneki ran a finger over his slit.

And those eyes, mon Dieu...he was done for.

Tsukiyama surprised himself by replying breathlessly, "It makes the whole endeavor all the more adventurous, don't you think?"

Tsukiyama was cut off by a loud moan when Kaneki grasped the base of Tsukiyama's hard length and thumbed the head. "Yes, it does actually." Kaneki grinned at the writhing ghoul.

Tsukiyama thrust his hips into Kaneki's hand with a small noise and grasped one of his puffy sleeves, pulling it off his shoulder, as some sort of sad method to deal with his near-painful arousal. "You're too much of a tease." 

"But you like it." Kaneki said as he tugged once at the hard length before removing his hand — earning a whine of protest from Tsukiyama. "Don't touch yourself, this is an order." Kaneki warned as he got off the bed to go through Tsukiyama's nightstand drawer to find the bottle of lube. He kicked off his pants and underwear while he was at it, and threw off his shirt.

Not touching himself was so hard to do, Tsukiyama had to grip the sheets until his knuckles turned white. But he had to listen, he had to _obey._

The ghoul occupied himself by watching Kaneki find the lube in the top drawer of his nightstand (having been put there after the first time they had sex, when they had to go out to buy lube before doing anything), and his mouth watered when Kaneki bent down to grab the bottle. Even though he only got a side-profile of it, the sight of Kaneki's ass always got him going.

When Kaneki turned to return to Tsukiyama, bottle in hand, Tsukiyama held out his hand for Kaneki and called out sweetly, "Mon Ken."

Kaneki smiled tenderly at that, knowing at least that much French to know what he meant. He grasped the hand reaching out for him after uncapping the lid to the lube and entangled their fingers together.

After coating three of his fingers, he leaned up to kiss Tsukiyama sweetly as a coated finger circled his entrance before pushing in.

Tsukiyama broke the kiss with a shuddering gasp when he felt the intrusion before his lips were captured again by the man over him. It was foreign but Tsukiyama loved it all the same, especially as it was Kaneki's finger inside him. He tugged on his other sleeve as he relaxed his stiffened muscles and squeezed their joined hands, telling Kaneki he was ready for the next one. 

Kaneki moved the finger inside him a bit before pushing in the second one and started making a scissoring motion against the tightness. All the while he kissed and sucked at Tsukiyama's lips, and his other hand went to encircle the ghoul's erection.

Tsukiyama gasped, allowing Kaneki's tongue to enter his mouth and begin exploring the cavity. He sucked on the tongue as he arched his lower half into the half ghoul, and he pushed back against those fingers. With a shift of his hips Tsukiyama grabbed the black fabric of the outfit and pulled it up. So many sensations were running through him and he wanted more, more, _more._

Kaneki's scissoring fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves and, with a shout, Tsukiyama saw stars. He wrapped his arms around Kaneki's neck and pulled him closer.

Kaneki grinned against those lips and hit the spot again, causing Tsukiyama to moan into his mouth and buck against him. He added in a third finger and moved even more, seeking the place once more with added pressure that would make Tsukiyama sputter and moan out.

And moan he did. Loudly.

At least, that's what it sounded like to him when Kaneki hit that spot with his three fingers. Tsukiyama bucked up again and when Kaneki came in to thrust, Tsukiyama met his fingers mid-strike with another loud moan of, "K-Ken~"

"Are you ready, Shuu?" Kaneki moaned his name when Tsukiyama sucked on his bottom lip suddenly. He curled the fingers inside him, against those tight walls, and Tsukiyama wanted to wail at the sensation.

Tsukiyama briefly let go of Kaneki's lip and whispered against those pink, bruised appendages, "O-Oui, Ken-sama."

Kaneki's heart beat faster at being called that and went to sit back—

He stopped when his foot hit against a box on the bed and he instantly turned to it. He saw a leash hanging out from the edge and turned to go through it. He was shocked to find a collar and leash underneath wrapping in the box and pulled it out. "Shuu... What is this?"

"Eh?" Tsukiyama had to find his right mind through his lust and when he did his features immediately exploded into a fierce blush. Why did his mother have _that_ in there?!

"Ah... I had no idea that was in there." Tsukiyama looked down to hide his blushing face. "I saw the wrapping and figured there wasn't anything under it."

Kaneki was amused by Tsukiyama's obvious flustered embarrassment and looked around the box more to find a note. It was in French, so he handed it to Tsukiyama to read. "I think she left a note for you."

Tsukiyama unfolded the note with his long fingers and his purple eyes quickly darted over the elegant script. His blush bloomed into a dark crimson as soon as he finished.

"What does it say?" Kaneki asked curiously.

"Maman..." Tsukiyama crumpled the note in his hand and turned burning, needy eyes to his lover. "She wants us to _enjoy_ ourselves with what she packed."

"Oh." Kaneki looked down at the purple collar and leather leash. Ideas started going through his head, and they only aroused him further. "Turn around," he licked his lips as he turned dark eyes to him. "I want you on your hands and knees."

Tsukiyama licked his upper lip at the tone. That sounded promising...

The ghoul sat up more to nibble teasingly on Kaneki's chin, then did what he was told. He turned around on hands and knees and arched up his backside, making sure to give Kaneki a _full view._

Kaneki licked and bit his lip at the sight, especially with the ruffled skirt around him... He reached up to secure the collar loosely around Tsukiyama's neck and sat back behind him while his hand ran across the leather strap. He pulled lightly on it to gauge the ghoul's reaction.

Tsukiyama jerked backward. The collar dug into his throat, but while it was uncomfortable it wasn't a painful feeling...in fact it was more arousing? To be leashed by his Kaneki-kun had surprising effects on his groin and made him choke out a moan, and don't get him started on what the whole premise did to his thoughts or his body.

"Ken-sama." Tsukiyama looked at Kaneki over his shoulder with a tendril of drool running down his chin, eyelashes so low he was even blinking seductively.

Kaneki's breathing hitched at the sight and he quickly poured lube onto his straining erection. After giving himself a few pumps, he rubbed the head against Tsukiyama's twitching entrance and started pushing in.

What started as a groan, quickly drew out into a mewl as Kaneki's tip pressed further into him. Tsukiyama clutched at the sheets and made all sorts of sounds, ending them with a moan of bliss when Kaneki fully sheathed himself.

The half-ghoul stilled, allowing Tsukiyama to adjust before moving at a slow pace. When Tsukiyama would whine for more, he would tug at the leash. He ran his other hand through the skirt and went under it to grasp Tsukiyama's hip.

Tsukiyama whined again and received yet another tug from the leash. He just wanted a faster pace! He wanted more of Kaneki, _faster._

The ghoul lifted his backside higher, arching into the sheets, resting his head on his arms, and tried to meet Kaneki in one of his thrusts.

Kaneki pulled all the way back until just the head remained inside him, and then he proceeded to slam back into him. He appreciated the groan he got, and moaning at the tightness, he sped up his thrusts.

"Ah!" Tsukiyama chanted with every thrust, throwing back his head to relish in the pleasure coursing through him. The entire experience was made all the more erotic when he realized that he couldn't exactly see Kaneki, he could only sense him, and that made everything all the more surreal and sensitive.

He moaned out more lewd sounds the faster Kaneki went.

Kaneki pulled back on the leash as he used that as leverage to pound into the tight heat encasing him. He started such a violent pace that the bed shook and hit against the wall. The sound of their slapping skin and moans and shouts could be heard even outside the room.

The half-ghoul moaned brokenly as he fucked into Tsukiyama the way they both wanted.

"There, there, _there!_ " Tsukiyama was screaming the more Kaneki hit his prostrate. "Right there!"

The ghoul saw multicolored stars explode in his eyes the more Kaneki pounded into him and it was all he could do to keep himself from collapsing on the bed. He wanted _more,_ damnit! Tsukiyama would not let his body succumb. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Kaneki put forth all his strength and he snapped the leash back as he drove into Tsukiyama's bundle of nerves. He moaned as he continuously struck against the sensitive flesh, the heat built up inside him as he had to help hold Tsukiyama's backside up.

"Oh, _oh_ yes!" The collar pressed into his throat but Tsukiyama didn't care, he just had to be vocal or else he'd go insane. He dropped his head back onto his arms and kept on moaning and shouting, particularly in French, the rougher Kaneki got and it was just _parfait._

His flesh was so hard it was past painful, but the sensations only added to his pleasure. Tsukiyama moaned and mewled, gasped and choked, the more Kaneki pounded into him and he could feel the heat growing in him. It wouldn't be long now...

Tsukiyama was always the vocal one when it came to just about anything — especially sex, and Kaneki had no qualms against it. In fact, he always felt hotter when the other got like this. Kaneki liked being able to have such control over him. He surged his body up to bite down at the junction between Tsukiyama's neck and shoulder as his hips continued moving on their own. He bit so hard that the ghoul's blood flooded into his mouth and he thrusted deeper into Tsukiyama at this angle.

"Oh! Oh, oh, _oh—_ " Tsukiyama threw back his head, tilting it to the side so Kaneki could have more room. A thin stream of blood ran down his collarbone, coming to drip on the sheets. Seeing it made him all the more horny, and he wanted Kaneki more than ever.

"Incroyable (incredible)!" Tsukiyama moaned. "Oui, oui, more Ken, more~"

Kaneki growled against the bloody skin and he started pumping into him so much harder that it jolted Tsukiyama's body further up the bed. As soon as the mark was healed, Kaneki moved closer to the ghoul's neck and bit there with a moan as blood pooled into his mouth. He knew how much Tsukiyama got off on the biting. Especially during rough sex like this.

Kaneki used a hand to push one of Tsukiyama's legs out and a slick-squishing sound could be heard as Kaneki's hard length reached deeper and thrusted faster into Tsukiyama, aiming for that spot that would result in the ghoul turning into an absolute mess...

Tsukiyama screamed loudly, and Kaneki knew he'd hit the right place.

"Ken Ken Ken—" Tsukiyama chanted as Kaneki continued hitting that exact spot, and when he bit down harder, Tsukiyama exclaimed so many words in French and Italian that even he had no idea what he was saying. He reached down to grasp his throbbing member, feeling himself start to get close, and started pumping himself.

Kaneki tugged on the leash more as his blood-coated lips went up to Tsukiyama's ear. "You'll have to keep this outfit." He panted and moaned into his ear as he continued driving into the writhing ghoul beneath him. "So when you put it on all I have to do is bend you over and—" Kaneki shook as he struck harder into Tsukiyama, precum leaking out more.

"Hnng." Tsukiyama chewed his lower lip, eyes tightly shut, pumping himself faster and faster to try to keep in time with Kaneki's frenzied pace. Kaneki's low voice, thick with exertion, was such a turn on in his ear, _especially_ as he whispered those dirty things. 

They would definitely be keeping the outfit. 

"Ken, Ken, harder harder _please,_ fuck me up, all yours, ah—" He wanted every single inch of him dirtied by Kaneki and Kaneki alone.

Hearing that made the half-ghoul's member harden even more inside Tsukiyama, and Kaneki kept driving home inside the ghoul as he licked up the excess blood. "So tight and hot, Shuu!" he moaned, his voice rising a few octaves as his release was coming. "It feels so good inside you!" Hearing Tsukiyama's high-pitched whines and moans made his hips snap and he thrusted deep into the ghoul as he released while moaning loudly. His whole body twitched as cum shot out of him and coated Tsukiyama's insides.

Tsukiyama's harsh breathing hitched at those frantic, arousing words and his whole body clenched and squeezed the member inside when Kaneki's release hit his insides. The sinful moan that followed made the heat in him spring, and with one final grope of his flesh Tsukiyama came all over the sheets, crying out Kaneki's name. The force from both Kaneki and their combined orgasm sent him falling to the sheets, gasping for breath and feeling quite satisfied. 

Kaneki ended up falling on top of him, pulling out as soon as he was finished. When he managed to catch his breath, he rolled off of the ghoul and onto his back, panting and relaxing as he felt satisfied and tired. It's been a while since Tsukiyama encouraged him to keep going harder like that.

"Amour." Tsukiyama called quietly, breathlessly, turning his head to look at Kaneki properly. "We're keeping it."

Kaneki couldn't help but grin at that. "But first," he muttered in between pants. "You'll have to wash it."

"Of course." Tsukiyama chuckled lightly, then he smirked. "That way we can ruin it all over again." 

Kaneki shifted closer to Tsukiyama, wearing a smirk of his own. "Do you think your mom would send you more outfits?" he asked as he took off the collar from around Tsukiyama's neck. He kissed the healing mark left behind from the collar.

"If I asked her, perhaps... Maman did ask for feedback." Tsukiyama waggled his eyebrows playfully as he came in close to rub Kaneki's nose with his own. 

Kaneki smiled and moved in for a kiss. "Tell her the outfit was a major fit and that the added accessories... worked really nice." He slid a hand down to feel up the stockings one again.

Tsukiyama hummed when Kaneki felt up his leg and fluttered his long eyelashes. "I'll be sure to let her know."

And the two leaned in for more kisses as they relaxed into a snuggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 fluffy smut will be up soon~!


End file.
